paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Declaration of Sovereignty
Declaration of Sovereignty We, the American people, having come together in the bonds of mutual need, do write these words with the full knowledge that our actions will be opposed by the Allied Nations and their now over-bearing organization. This action by the Allies, that of seizing the Congress of these United States, is only the crescendo in an ever-growing train of abuses of their powers. Once entrusted to protect the democratic world from the evils of Communism and all other forces that would threaten the free world, such power has proven to be too much for them to be trusted with, and have turned the power given to them against those member nations who have sacrificed personal liberties of their citizens for the sake of security against a force that would enslave them in a false "utopia", which the Allies have slowly formed into, a parallel force to the communist beliefs, a socialist ideal that cannot be made into reality without sacrificing the individual's beliefs and even dreams, their pursuits for a better world for themselves, made by themselves. From the moment this declaration is formally published, the American people will no longer acquiesce to the demands and needs of the Allied Nations, and reaffirm the independence of the United States of America from all who would subvert her interests and the needs of her people. We reaffirm the right to our own self-determination, without the intrusion of an oppressive, non-national entity that claims to have the ability to order our nation to follow it's whims. We recognize that the will of the people is the highest law in the nation, and that only they may make the decisions that affect their governance and rule. In accordance with the Constitution of this nation, there are no higher authorities than the gestalt decisions on the national citizenry, not by a quasi-state that possesses no real nation apart from those formerly sovereign lands that is has absorbed into itself. Henceforth, we hereby re-declare the independence of the United States from foreign European powers, and assert our national sovereignty as it has been preserved for nearly two centuries, since our forefathers in the Second Continental Congress signed into effect the Declaration of Independence on July 4th, 1776. This declaration does not come lightly, but is written and signed with firm conviction and a steady hand. This document shall also serve as our declaration of war, against the unlawful occupation of United States territory without reason by the Allied Nations, including the installing of a sponsored leader that was not chosen by the will of the people, and the imprisonment of the leader appointed by law upon the death of Pres. Howard T. Ackerman who, though acting without reason and not thinking in clear terms, was still the sitting president of this nation, and as such should have been under the lawful purview of the American government. We shall continue to battle the Allied Nations, until their puppet leader is deposed, either peacefully or by force of arms. By the grace of God, we shall reaffirm the sovereignty of the United States, and retake our nation's place as one of the world's leading nations. Signed, Dennis Hoffhassle James Strom Thurmond Hubert Humphrey George H.W. Bush Richard Nixon Ronald W. Reagan Christian Therrian III